


When The Sky Turned Black

by YinYang199



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Canonical Character Death, Drug Use, Five has already gone to the future, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther is kinda the worst in this, but at the start, for a little bit - Freeform, i mean that one is canon but still, more tags will be added, self harm warning, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYang199/pseuds/YinYang199
Summary: Ben kills himself and his siblings try to deal with his death.orKlaus specifically tries to deal with Ben’s death, while also being able to see his ghost.





	When The Sky Turned Black

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing these characters, so it’s probably not too good and i’m sorry for that

The mission was like the others we had. Get there as fast as possible, break in, take down the attackers, and get the hostages out. This mission was at a bank, one of the more popular targets it seemed. It was stereotypical when you think about it. It had gone the same as usual; I distracted the people guarding the hostages, then the others would come in and do what they needed to do. That consisted of Luther throwing some people, Diego throwing knives at some people, you know, the usual everyday sibling 'bonding' time. Allison only used her ability if one of them were struggling. If not, she'd stand back with Ben and I, who also do nothing, we acted as more of a distraction.

 

"There's a couple more in the back. Ben," Luther turned to Ben as he said his name, "You're up."

 

Ben sighed, his eyes flickering to the floor before looking back up at us, "Do I have to?" His voice was quiet, it was kinda hard to understand him over the screaming of people running out of the bank.

 

"Yes. You do." Luther replied, his voice stern, leaving no room for arguments.

 

Ben sighed, again. He turned to the entrance to the back of the bank. He looked hesitant.

 

I walked over to him, I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile, "You got this."

 

He smiled back at me, then walked into the back room. I let my hand drop from his shoulder. We could hear muffled screams from the back, then Ben came out, his clothing, hair, and skin covered in blood.

 

"Can we go now?" Ben asked.

 

Nobody replied to his statement. A man running out of the back room distracted us, fear clear in his eyes. It only expanded when his eyes landed on us Diego hurried to grab one of his knives, while Luther rushed to get the guy. They weren't able to catch him. He ran outside the bank, though police officers were there and caught him.

 

Luther turned to Ben, anger in his eyes, "Why didn't you kill him?"

 

"I thought he was dead!" Ben defended himself.

 

"You can't even handle a few men by yourself... No wonder your number six, you're useless." Luther muttered.

 

"You're the one that forced him to kill them! He didn't even want to go into the back room in the first place!" I didn't give Luther a chance to respond, I instead grabbed Ben's arm and take him away from the group. He didn't hit my arm away this time.

 

When we got away from the group, not outside the bank however, I turned to face him, "Everything alright?"

 

Ben shrugged, "He's not wrong, I  didn't do what he asked. So there's no use in defending me."

 

I rolled my eyes, "And let him talk bad about my dearest friend? How could you even suggest such a thing." I put my hand on my chest in mock offense, smiling when my attempt to make Ben laugh was successful, "Come on, let's go home, you need to get cleaned up."

* * *

 

    It was late at night, passed the time we were supposed to be asleep. I wasn't tired though. I jolted up, turning off my music when a feeling of dread pooled in my stomach. I glanced around my room, expecting to see a frightening ghost or something... But I didn't. I lay back down rubbing my eyes with my hands.

 

'It's my tired mind playing tricks on me.' I tried to convince myself. Which didn't work. I sighed, sitting up again, though this time I stood up, deciding to walk around before going to bed. I left my room, trying to be quiet, it was passed curfew after all, and I didn't feel like being caught today. When I stepped out of my room, I heard muffled music. I knew it was Ben, no one else in our family listened to music like that. I smiled a little, walking closer to Ben's door, expecting to hear the music better. I heard crying. I opened the door, not expecting what I saw.

Ben was sitting on the end of his bed, his hoodie sleeve pushed up to his elbow, a knife to his arm. There was so many scars on his arm, faded ones, ones that looked a couple days old, even fresh ones. I was frozen in place for a moment, I sprung into action. I rushed over to him, taking the knife from his hand, placing it behind me, then I hugged him. He was shaking, and crying, likely from me catching him. I probably had blood on my clothing now too. I didn't care. The two of us sat there for a while, hugging and crying.

 

After a while I pulled back from the hug, though left my hand on Ben's shoulder, "Let's get you cleaned up." I told him.

 

Ben nodded, and the two of us stood up and left the room, heading to the bathroom. We quietly talked while I did what I needed to, we both silently seemed to agree on not discussing the cuts just yet. After I finished wrapping his arm in a bandage, I checked his other arm, cleaning that one up as well. He kept silent the entire time. After that, the two of us went back to Ben's room.

 

"We should go to bed now, I don't know about you but I'd rather not get in trouble today." I said, laughing a little.

 

Ben nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He glanced over at the knife, "So what are we going to do with the knife?"

 

I picked it up, "I'll put it in my room for tonight, then figure out what to do with it in the morning."

He nodded again, "Alright. Goodnight then."

I smiled, "Goodnight."

* * *

 

    The next day, when we had the rare free time at the end of the day, Ben and I sat in my room. We had music playing quietly, as to not annoy any of our siblings, or our father. We weren't talking, just sitting there in silence. Neither of us knew what to say. All day we had been ignoring what I discovered last night, not like we had much time to discuss it anyway.

 

"How long have you...?" I broke the silence.

Ben was still silent for a moment, "Around a year. I haven't been keeping exact track."

   

We were both silent again after that. I wanted to ask more questions, but I couldn't find the right words for once.

   

As if he read my mind, Ben added on to his statement, "It was after a mission. I felt terrible... It was the first time I had to kill someone," I nodded to what he said. I still remembered that day, "I thought it would just be a one-time thing, but then... I kept doing it, more and more. Some days are worse than others, but I've been cutting for a while now."

I took a moment to reply, "Was yesterday..." I trailed off, hoping he'd know what I was asking.

   

"A bad day. Luther's comment, letting that guy out, dad being mad at us..." He stopped there.

    I felt anger towards Luther forming, and dad, but I always felt anger towards him, but I pushed it down for now. I instead hugged Ben.

   

"Please... If you ever need to talk, or even thinking about harming yourself, please talk to me. Or anyone."

   

"I will... I promise."

   

If only then I knew what would happen in a few months. If only I knew that Ben wouldn't keep that promise.


End file.
